A restless night
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Late at night, Sherry only wants to go home and rest, though some unexpected visitors will force her to change her plans... 'You hide in the shadows to scare a girl who is working late at night… You are nothing but a coward'. Oneshot. Lime.


******DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Detective Conan. I write for fun. **

* * *

Sherry sighed and stopped typing. She looked at the tiny numbers at the bottom of the screen. Half past eleven in the night. She sighed once more and put her hands on her eyes.

She had been working for more than nine hours, so she was really tired. She didn't need to look on a glass to know her eyes were red from working on the computer. 'This damn poison will make me need glasses', she thought. However, she put her hands off her face and continued typing – she would finish her work, and then she would go back home for some hours of nice sleep. Since she arrived there, early in the morning, she had been working without rest. She had a lot of work to do and only a little time - the Boss had given her just a few weeks to finish her experiments with the APTX. It was a very complex poison, and she had to be sure that it was effective.

Sherry sighed again. As busy as she was, she hadn't had time to do anything but work in many days. As she was thinking, a certain person came to her mind. Suddenly, she found herself remembering that person, the many times they had been together, their last meeting…

-Shiho?

The girl stood up as she heard that sudden voice. She turned. Someone was there, at the door of the laboratory. Sherry closed her tired eyes and opened them again.

-Akemi?

Akemi Miyano smiled and walked in. She looked tired, but not as much as her younger sister. She arrived next to her and kissed Shiho's cheek once.

-Why are you still here? –she asked in a motherly way-. It's too late!

-I have a lot of work to do –Shiho answered, staring at her sister's beautiful long dark hair.

-You shouldn't work so much –Akemi said-. However, I'm proud of having such a hard-working sister!

-I'm not as hard-working as you think –the short-haired girl sighed- . If it were up to me, I would have gone home so many hours ago, and now I would be sleeping… And what are you doing here?

-I've been working on… -she doubted- 'something' just some streets away from here till now, and I thought you could be here, so…

But Shiho didn't let her sister finish talking.

-Is it anything dangerous, Akemi? –she asked, worried.

-No, it isn't –Akemi answered waving her hand-. Don't worry, sister – I'm alright. Well, do you want me to take you home?

-No, thank you. I want to finish this as soon as possible –she said, pointing at the computer-. Go home and rest, sister – I'm sure you need it.

Akemi smiled, kissed her sister's cheek once again and finally left the room. After some seconds looking at the door, Shiho sat down and continued working.

It was about midnight when she heard the door of the laboratory opening again. Trying not to sound frightened, she turned slowly and asked:

-Hello?

There was no answer. She stood up and looked around, but it was too dark to see anything.

-Who is it? –she yelled-. Face me, you coward!

-Coward?

As she heard that, Shiho moved some steps back, frightened.

-Do you think I am a coward, Sherry?

-Of course I do –she answered as she recognised the voice-. You hide in the shadows to scare a girl who is working late at night… You are nothing but a coward.

-A coward… Well, that's not what you called me some nights ago.

As he finally arrived next to her, Shiho found herself looking into Gin's green eyes. He was smiling, nearly laughing – it was obvious that he was having so much fun with all that conversation.

-Well, I don't think I remember what I called you… -the girl lied-. Do you?

-I think so… -he answered-. You called me…

Suddenly, he moved closer to her, and his lips caressed her ear as he whispered:

-…sex beast.

Sherry laughed. Then she put her arms around Gin's neck.

-Did I call you like that? –she asked-. And why did I do that?

-Do I have to show you?

As he talked, Gin lifted the bottom of her dress and grabbed Shiho's hips with both hands, forcing her to move even closer to him. The girl blushed as she felt his cold hands against her warm skin.

-I think I'm starting to remember… -she whispered.

-So? –he asked with a grin-. May I drive you home? There, I can refresh your mind… Or shall we…?

But he could not finish the sentence. Suddenly, his cheeks turned bright red and he stopped talking. When he looked down, he saw Sherry was moving her hand into his pants.

-There's no need to go anywhere –she said with a smile-. I think I already remember it all...

Gin let out a soft moan as Shiho grabbed his crotch.

-What do you think? –the girl asked-. May I refresh your mind?

The boy's hands ran up over her body and grabbed her breasts. Sherry did not blush, though her smile became wider.

-Right here –he answered- and right now.

Shiho unzipped Gin's pants. Suddenly, she wasn't tired at all.

* * *

**Hi! ¡Hola! Salut! Konnichiwa! Hallo! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!**

**This is my second fanfiction in English! =D. Actually, I started it on May 5th, though I only wrote the first half. Then, I totally forgot about this fic till August, when I found it in the 'depths' of my laptop. So I sat for a while and ended it.**

**What more could say? I learnt some new vocabulary writing this fic. For example, 'unzip'. And, unlike my first fic in English, I didn't have to make many changes - there were way less grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I hope you liked this fic. I want to keep on writing in English - I hope doing that will make my English improve. If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please notify me with a review. And, even if you don't find any, I will be so pleased to read your opinion about the fic! **

**Lots of love from Sherry Furude.**


End file.
